fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Velouria
Velour (ベロア Beroa) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Miho Arakawa in the Japanese version. Profile Velour is the daughter of Flannel. She loves everything about her father, to the point that it is almost obsessive. Her emotions fluctuate a little, and she has a bit of a wicked tongue. Similar to her father, Velour has the habit of picking up random objects that she comes across and treasuring the ones that appeal to her. She loves to play with fur ball. Often, she annoys others by sniffing their scent. Has the messiest room. In Game Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kanna (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Siegbert * Foleo * Ignis * Lutz * Hisame (Revelation only) * Kisaragi (Revelation only) Other Supports * Flannel * Velour's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Kanna (Female) (Can also be her daughter) * Sophie * Éponine * Kinu (Revelation only) Class Sets *'Base Class:' Garou - Promotes to Mánagarm *'Parental Inheritance Class:' **Flannel - Fighter - Promotes to Hero and Berserker **Avatar - Nohr Princess - Promotes to White Blood (Revelation) and Dark Blood (Conquest and Revelation) **Camilla or Beruka - Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight **Elise, Felicia or Charlotte - Troubadour - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Azura - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Selena - Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight **Nyx - Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight **Effie - Knight - Promotes to General and Great Knight **Pieri - Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin and Great Knight **Mozu - Villager - Promotes to Weapon Master and Great Merchant **Rinkah - Oni Savage - Promotes to Shura and Blacksmith **Hana - Samurai - Promotes to Swordmaster and Weapon Master *'Buddy Class:' **Éponine - Outlaw - Promotes to Adventurer and Bow Knight **Sophie - Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin and Great Knight **Kanna (F) - Varies* **Kinu - Spellcaster - Promotes to Onmyoji and Basara *'Velour will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an A+-Support with her. *'Marriage Class: **Avatar(M) - Varies* **Kanna(M) - Varies* **Shigure - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Deere or Foleo - Troubadour - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Siegbert - Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin and Great Knight **Ignis - Knight - Promotes to General and Great Knight **Lutz - Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight **Kisaragi - Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior **Hisame - Samurai - Promotes to Swordmaster and Weapon Master '*'Velour will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Etymology Like her father, Velour is named after a type of fabric. Trivia *Velour's overall design with her red cloak and her wolf motif as a Garou references the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. *Velour was voted the 19th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters